


[Podfic] protest too much

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M, i have to represent bad singing rights for voiceteam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: AU from 1x06. OT3.--“You need someone small and cute and ethnically hard to pin down,” Isabella said leadingly.“Don’t be daft, I can’t date Sid, he’s my squire!” Galavant said.
Relationships: Galavant/Isabella/Sidney (Galavant)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] protest too much

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [protest too much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204986) by [elison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elison/pseuds/elison). 



> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4A

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/protest-too-much/protest%20too%20much.mp3).

Voiceteam said musicals which sent me spiraling and I binged the entirety of Galavant again. I am... a little bit sorry that I cannot represent the very _good_ singing that happens in that show. But it tis what it tis. And the singing isn't particularly long so you can let that comfort you. Never let the fact that you can't sing stop you.

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/protest-too-much/protest%20too%20much.mp3) | 7 MB | 0:09:32  
M4A |  [[link to m4a]](https://archive.org/download/protest-too-much/protest%20too%20much.m4a)  
  
| 13 MB | 0:09:32


End file.
